A dispenser device is known from FR-A-2 814 726, but is suitable for operating only with a valve that enables the rod of the valve to be depressed over a considerable stroke prior to triggering dispensing of the substance.
However, there exist numerous pressurized receptacles that are fitted with valves that require the valve rod to travel over a short stroke only in order to cause the substance to be dispensed, and as a result the device described in FR-A-2 814 726 is unsuitable for use with such receptacles.
Other dispenser devices are known from WO 97/25259, EP-A-1 118 554, FR-A-2 767 799, EP-A-0 151 973, CH 422 168, and FR 1 572 537.
The device described in FR 1 572 537 uses a metal spring to act on the dispenser endpiece, but that feature is relatively expensive.